The Hive
The Hive are five conjointed cosmic entities that reprsent specific negative parts of the human condition. Creation Far off into the other end of the Universe, a supernova fuses five condensed peices of cosmic energy. The new anomoly gains five consciousnesses - Malice, Despair, Apathy, Ecstasy and Fury. They live for destruction and pain, going from planet to planet in countless realities and feeding on them, until the universe itself is consumed. They currently reside on Earth, weakened and in human form by the fights they have had with several Heroes. When the Hive gain human form, they are granted different bodies and personas. Malice (Malcolm Méchanceté) Malice is the de facto leader of the Hive, when hoined or not. He is the mastermind that controls the feeding of the Hive and orchestrates every plan. He is the quintiscential Machiavellian character, manipulating and schemeing to find the perfect plan. However, he fears the power of his siblings, believing they might turn against him and destroy him, making existence doomed to chaos as the Hive endlessly feed, destroying themselves and everything else. As Méchanceté, Malice is a cold-hearted business tycoon that owns an entire empire which he uses as a front to carry on his plans with his siblings. He rules with an iron fist and coupled with his lust for suffering makes him a very dangerous and fearful enemy. Like all his siblings, when Malice is separated, he gains a certain other ability. His is probability manipulation (able to change outcomes). Despair (Daniel DeLadouleur) Main article: Despair Despair is the tragic one of all the Hive. He is the only one who feels remorse for the lives they have taken, and he takes in the guilt of all the Hive, making them so cold-hearted while he remains empathic. As Daniel, he becomes a brooding, depressed teenager, constantly tormented by his siblings, especially the bullying Fury. Despite his unwillingness to fight back, he has enough power to actually stand a good chance against them. However, he knows that they are his family and must grudgingly return to them as the Hive once they are done destroying the Earth. However, with the help of a 360 psychic girl he met called Castle, he was able to combine his power with hers and 'rip him out' of the bond. Leaving only four entities as the Hive. He must now stay in human form, but is able to keep his powers. Despair's unique power is precognition (seeing the future). Apathy (Adrian Apatía) Apathy sees no joy, pain, sadness, anger or misery in anything. He devours realities with his siblings merely becuase he thinks he needs to. Life is meaningless to him and views existence itself as unnecessary. When he takes the form of Adrian, Apathy is a lazy, gluttonous slob who would rather sit and watch Earth destroy itself rather than quicken the pace. In fact, his malignance just seeps out of him due to his unwillingness to put it to use, which causes his surroundings to wither and decay, anything too close to him when he is in one place for too long slowly rots. His unique ability is his 'Death Aura' - his decaying ability. Ecstasy (Eliza Êxtase) Fury (Faris Fureur) Abilities The Hive share all these abilities: * Telepathy * Mutual empathy * Hive mind * Mental projection * ESP * Superhuman intellegence * Omniscience * Psionic abilities * Animation * Resurrection * Phasing * Reality warping * Dimensional transportation * Levitation * Cosmic energy control * Telekinesis * Illusion * Shapeshifting Enemies * All life See Also * Despair Category:Villains Category:Neutrals Category:Heroes Category:Deities